The lowly thief
by Starart132
Summary: A thief stole a precious object from Mudeenu and a chasse occurred. Both the thief and the prince ended in a way none of them expected. (It will have a sequel.)


**The lowly thief**

It was the night in the mipedian castle. In a chamber, a mipedian was sleeping peacefully until a sound resonated in the chamber and the mipedian grunted.

"Grrr. Too soon," he said quietly.

A shadow appeared near the sleeping mipedian and looked at him. The shadow moved his tail and he smirked at him.

"This is too easy," he couldn't help but whispered while watching the sleeping mipedian. He moved around and he searched for something when he found it. He picked a necklace and he looked at it. "This is highly valuable," he put his feet on the ground and a loud sound resonated.

"What?!" the sleeping mipedian immediately woke up and was ready to fight. He saw the shadow on his feet and the mipedian grunted. Then the necklace shined under the moon and the pink eyes of the now awoke mipedian darkened. "THIEF! GET HIM ALIVE OR DEAD!" he screamed with all his rage and fury.

"HA! Try and catch me loser!" the one in the shadow shouted in a mocking tone.

The one called loser saw for one second that it was another mipedian that stole him. He immediately gave chase to the shadow one with only wearing a loincloth. He ran in the corridor of a castle and the thief jumped over a guard and kept running.

"AFTER HIM!" the mipedian screamed to the guards.

"Yes prince Mudeenu!" they answered.

It was a long chasse in the castle and almost everyone was up except from the crown prince Iflar and his mother. Mudeenu never lost sight of the thief and when they were outside. He saw the thief climbing at the top of the walls and he followed him with the guards. When they were at the top of the wall, Mudeenu stood in front of the thief.

"You lowly thief! You are screw! Give me back the necklace and you might be condemned only for prison until your life ends. If not, I'll torture you until I pity you enough to end you, but I'm not soft like my brother," Mudeenu said darkly.

"Try and get me," the thief said.

Mudeenu noticed something strange in his voice that awoke him one question. The thief jumped off the wall and they all looked down and they saw his using a battlegear to slow his fall. Mudeenu saw the thief escaping with his necklace and his tail twitched. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" After he screamed, he jumped off the wall and the guards panicked. Mudeenu used his power to hit the ground and slowed his fall and when he touched the sands, he pursuit the thief in the desert.

The thief landed on the ground and he turned around: "By the Cothica! You never give up Mudeenu!"

"GIVE THE NECKLACE BACK!"

"NEVER!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Mudeenu threw a viper slash and he missed the thief.

"**Wind Slash!**" the thief said turned around. Mudeenu rolled on the ground and he continued running after the thief.

Mudeenu started catching up the thief and he used his Power Pulse and he missed. One hit make the thief slow down. He then jumped at the thief and they spin on the ground. Mudeenu trapped the thief who tried to escape.

"Stop struggling you thief. You will give my necklace back!" Mudeenu ordered.

"I don't care about what you want!" the thief punch right between the legs of Mudeenu who grunted in pain and trapped the arms on the sand.

"You lowly thief," Mudeenu grunted painfully and felt like it resonated in his entire body. "Let's see who you are!" He looked the best he could and he saw a hood covered the thief face. He moved it away and when he saw the face, he gasped. "You're a female!"

The thief was a mipedian with crimson scales covering her body; she looked at the prince with her blue eyes and had two small white horns at the back of her head. She wore a white loincloth and a white cloth on her chest.

"Yes. So it doesn't matter that I hit where it hurts," she replied with a smirk.

When she said that, Mudeenu noticed that his waist was on her own, only their loincloth separated it. Mudeenu blushed for a second before his rage came back.

"You-will-give-me-back-my-necklace!" he ordered.

"Why shall I do that? It's only a necklace with jewelry on it. I'm sure you have a few others as a prince," the thief replied giving a challenged glare.

"ONLY A NECKLACE!" Mudeenu scales turned red. "IT'S NOT ONLY A NECKLACE!" His grip on her arms crushed her arms and the thief grunted in pain.

"Argh! You better...let me go," she said flinching in pain.

"GIVE IT BACK! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!" Mudeenu shouted.

"WHY?" she asked in pain. She felt there was something about this necklace.

"I don't have to prove it!" Mudeenu shouted.

That got her curious: "Explain why or you'll have to search me!" she replied.

"I don't need to explain w-" Mudeenu saw her smirking and he knew she got the upper hand. If he started searching, he had to let one arm free and she will hit between his legs again. The problem was that he wanted to have a child eventually. "Fine! The necklace had much more value for me than jewelry. It's...It's a gift from my father."

"You can ask him to obtain another one...unless," she realised now why he wanted it so much. Her eyes soften and ceased to challenge him. "He's gone right?"

"Yes," Mudeenu replied.

"The necklace is on the middle of my chest," she told him with a small smile. Mudeenu blushed when he realised he had to put his hand there. "Release my hand and I'll take it out."

"Alright. You do nothing else or it's over for you," Mudeenu warned.

He released her left arm and she put it in her cloth. She took out the necklace and gently put it in the scaly hand of the prince. He looked at it and put it around his neck.

The female mipedian knew he would put him in jail now. She decided to try something to escape him.

"You'll only end up in jail thi-" Mudeenu stopped when he felt something on his belly. He dropped his eyes and he saw the claw of the mipedian gently moving between his big abs. It made the prince shiver and his tail twitched at the sensation. His cheek turned a little red. He grunted and ordered. "Stop it!"

"You like it right?" she asked moving her claw until she almost reached his loincloth and stopped there.

"A prisoner shouldn't do that!"

"Come on. It's sexy to see a mipedian ready to chase without giving up someone for something he hold precious in his heart," she said sensually.

Mudeenu tried to play the poker face, but when she put her claw between the top of his abs and moved down again, the prince blushed even more.

"Stop it!" he ordered. The moon reflected the eyes of the female mipedian, her blue eyes were beautiful for the prince.

"Why should I stop doing something you like? I'm honest when I said I like that you were ready for anything to keep something you hold precious," she said with a smile.

"That will not work. Trying to charm me will not help you escape," Mudeenu said regretting that he wasn't wearing his armor.

The thief put her hand on the back of Mudeenu and lifted herself. Her face moved closer of the prince and their mouth were closed.

"I never told you my name prince Mudeenu. Call me Isis," she told him.

Mudeenu wanted to push her away, but before he could do it, she kissed the prince who completely blushed and didn't move. His pupils enlarged and trembled when he felt so many emotions that he couldn't describe them. After a few seconds, the thief ended the kiss and slipped from the prince. Isis turned invisible and ran away before the prince could recover from the kiss. When he recovered, he looked around and she was gone. He moved his hands on his lips.

"By the Cothica! What a kiss!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about my prince?" a guard appeared near Mudeenu. He noticed the necklace on his neck and he said nothing.

"The thief gave it back before running away. You won't find her now," Mudeenu replied with a small smile.

The guard looked at the prince: "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah. You miss the sentence I said and it's was mind your business." Mudeenu replied. "Now let's return to the castle!"

The guard dropped his head and followed the prince.

Meanwhile, the thief walked in the desert and she looked behind her. She put her right hand on her lip.

"I just wanted to take him by surprise," Isis commented. "You acted like a thief Mudeenu. I'll have to come back and claim back what you stole."

* * *

AC: This is the end of a short story.


End file.
